


Silver and Gold

by otapocalypse



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunnies, F/F, Fluff, Furry, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and her girlfriend have cute times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend of mine. Might continue

The moment Judy banged into her apartment after a long day at work she was immediately assaulted again, this time by a ball of gold fluff that refused to back down.

"Iris!" Judy couldn't help giggling. " Get off me!"  
The golden furred bunny laughed down at her, flopped over on top of the officer and preventing her from moving.

Nick followed, closing the door much gentler. "Yeah come on bunny number two, we've got paperwork." 

"Your paperwork can wait," Iris answered easily, grinning back at the fox. "Now get out." 

" Hey, Goldilocks, I need my partner-"

"And you'll get her back," Iris said pleasantly. 

"Just not so fast. Now, out," she shoved the canine back playfully with her foot, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but it's on you if we don't get our work done." He left, not seeming as concerned as he claimed. The rabbits paused, looking at each other, and burst out laughing, Iris letting her girlfriend up.

"Hey, how was work?" The gold bunny smiled, watching Judy scoff in response. "Some idiot tried to take a kid..." her ears drooped, and Iris put a paw on her shoulder as she went on. 

"If Nick and I hadn't been so close I... I don't know what would've happened..." 

"The important thing is that you were," Iris said, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. "And that you know what to look for in the future." 

Judy nodded, still wrapped in the hug and unwilling to break it. She looked up as the other laughed, then pulled them both into a lounging position on the bed. "Try to relax a little, okay? Despite what your partner says, a little break isn't gonna kill you." 

"I know.." Both went silent as Iris traced Judy's ears, for once the only sound the quiet hum of the silence as they lay there, contemplating nothing and everything at the same time, splashes of silver and gold in a gray room.

"Hey," Iris said after a while, "I got you something." Judy looked after her in surprise as she bounced off the bed and grabbed a bag in the corner of the room, bringing back a small box and opening it.

Judy's violet eyes shone as she looked at the contents; two lockets, a gold one with an engraving of the word "sun" on it, and a silver one with the word "shine". "'Cuz you're my sunshine," Iris said, grinning at her as Judy looked at the lockets in awe. 

"They're beautiful..." She blushed as Iris kissed her on the nose. "Not as beautiful as you," she smirked and leaned in, both closing their eyes-

"CARROTS! YOUR NEIGHBORS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY, I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE EAGER TO DO PAPERWORK, NOW LET'S GO!"

Judy fell back on the bed, giggling, Iris reluctantly following her.

"We'll do this later, silver," she teased, giving her mate a kiss on the nose. Judy smirked. "Whatever you say, gold."


End file.
